User blog:SPARTAN 119/The Brotherhood of Nod (Command and Conquer) vs The South East Asian Union (Psycho-Pass)
The Brotherhood of Nod, the international terrorist cult determined to spread Tiberium around the globe VS The South East Asian Union, the dictatorship provided with high-tech drone weapons by a dystopian future Japan. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Brotherhood of Nod The Brotherhood of Nod is a fanatical, worldwide, militant religious movement. Their leader is a mysterious, charismatic, and seemingly immortal "prophet" named Kane. Their goal of worldwide conquest revolves around Tiberium, a mysterious and highly toxic crystalline material which crashed on Earth from space in the year 1995. Nod's citizens believe Tiberium is the key to the next stage of human evolution, and thus utilize it as much as possible, in everything from weapons to human experiments. In a world ravaged by the spread of the toxic crystal, Nod has gathered huge support from third-world countries. They achieve this by providing military and medical support, and by convincing them that the wealthy nations of the world do not care about them. In combat, Nod forces rely mostly on hit-and-run guerilla tactics, as well as their extensive Tiberium-fueled arsenal. In addition, Nod has a large supply of WMDs for when they want to strike a truly massive blow to their opponents. The Brotherhood of Nod have fought their enemies, the Global Defense Initiative, in four Tiberium Wars, and although they were defeated all four times, they always brought the Earth to the brink of collapse before falling. South East Asian Union The South East Asian Union or SEAUn is a country in the 2015 Psycho-Pass movie, which takes place in a dystopian future of 2116, where the Japanese government have developed machines that can determine the probability of a person committing a crime, as well as "reading" other aspects of the human mind. The South East Asian Union, like much of the world of Psycho-Pass, is in a state of civil war. In 2103, Chuan Han, the dictator of SEAUn allied himself with the Japanese, who aided him by providing equipment connected to the Sibyl System that controls all aspects of Japanese life. Han took control of the floating city of Shamballa float, where he and all others with "clear" crime coefficients acted as a ruling class, while those designated as "latent criminals" were given collars which could inject either a sedative or a fatal toxin if they committed a crime or even did anything in opposition of the regime. The Sibyl System also provided walker drones as a support for the SEAUn military forces. In spite of the support, the SEAUn still faced problems with rebels. Starting in 2116, the rebels started gaining ground, seeming to know the weaknesses of the Sibyl-controlled drones. It was quickly revealed that a rogue Japanese "latent criminal", a former Enforcer (essentially an assassin sent to kill other latent criminals), Shinya Kogami had escaped the country after the Shogo Makishima incident a year previously. Kogami's former co-worker, Inspector Akane Tsunemori is sent to the SEAUn to arrest Kogami... The SEAUn military is well armed with SCAR assault rifles, anti-tank rocket launchers, amphibious tanks and APCs, helicopter gunship and fighter drones, and warships including at least one aircraft carrier. =Weapons= Assault Rifles M16 Mark II (Nod) The M16 Mark II is actually a series of 5.56mm (presumed) rifles with similar inner workings to the original M16 Rifle, but with an improved pulse action mechanism. There exist at least four variants with very different out appearances, including a bullpup model used by GDI. The version Nod uses most frequently is most clearly M-16 based, resembling an M4 Carbine. The weapon can mount a variety of scopes, sight, and an underbarrel grenade launcher. The weapon is designed to interface with infantry helmet mounted displays. SCAR-H (SEAUn) The Fabrique Nationale Special Operations Forces Combat Rifle, or FN SCAR, is an assault rifle/battle rifle in 5.56mm NATO (SCAR-L) or 7.62 NATO (SCAR-H) designed for US Special Operations Command (SOCOM) by Belgian arms manufacturer Fabrique Nationale. The SEAUn use a SCAR-H, or, more likely, a futuristic descendant, presumed still chambered for 7.62mm NATO. The weapon appears to have rails for a sights, scopes, grenade launchers etc. 119's Edge The M16 Mark II has more a HUD interface, but the SCAR is more powerful and also able to mount a variety of optics and attachments. Even. Rocket Launchers Nod RPG (Nod) Nod infantry in the Second Tiberium War use a type of rocket launcher which may be based on a modern RPG-7. The weapon is capable of firing anti-tank rockets, and possibly anti-air guided missiles as well, given its ability to shoot down aircraft. Unspecified Rocket Launcher (SEAUn) The SEAUn use an unspecified rocket launcher design for engaging enemy armor, and the weapon has also fallen into the hands of anti-regime rebels, who use it effectively against SEAUn armor and Japanese-provided drones. The weapon is capable of knocking out a main battle tank with a hit, at least in the weaker parts of the armor. While the rebels have man-portable AA missiles, they are presumably fired from a different launcher, and thus will not be usable with the SEAUn standard issue launcher. 119's Edge The Brotherhood of Nod's RPG for its greater versatility. Light Vehicles Attack Buggy (Nod) The Attack Buggy was an evolution of the armed buggies used by the Brotherhood of Nod in TWI. The TWII-era buggy improved on the original with a new design that allowed it to be used by a single soldier using a remote weapons station armed with two machine guns. The buggy was very fast, but lightly armored Armored Humvee (SEAUn) The SEAUn military uses an up-armored version of the Humvee armed with a heavy machine gun (presumed .50 caliber). The vehicle appears to be armored against small arms fire, however, it is not protected against heavier weapons. 119's Edge SEAUn's Armored Humvee for its heavier armor. APCs Burrowing APC (Nod) The Burrowing APC is one of the most unusual weapons of the Brotherhood of Nod during the Second Tiberium War. The vehicle consisted of a tracked, armored body, but with no armament save for a large drill on the front, meaning it has no defense or offense save for ramming an enemy (in game this only works for infantry, but, this match operates by "real-world logic", and that drill would damage vehicles as well... if it can hit them before it is destroyed by enemy fire). Amphibious APC (SEAUn) The SEAUn military uses an 8x8 wheeled armored personnel carrier which appears to be a descendant of the Stryker series of the early 21st century. The vehicle is armed with an turret which carries an automatic cannon. Some APCs also appear to carry anti-tank guided missiles. The vehicle is completely amphibious, literally able to drive straight from land into water with no prep. 119's Edge The burrowing APC allows for the element of surprise, but it is unarmed. On the other hand, SEAUn's APC is heavily armed, but lack's Nod's unique burrowing tech. Even. Tanks Tick Tank (Nod) The Tick Tank was the Brotherhood of Nod's main battle tank during the Second Tiberium War. While considered Nod's MBT, the Tick is, in truth, more of an assault gun, armed with a fixed 90mm main gun and a secondary anti-personnel minigun (not usable in game, but will be in this match). The Tick was less heavily armored than the GDI Titan assault walker, but was equipped with excavation equipment that allowed it to entrench itself and and become a stationary gun turret. While the gun was fixed while mobile, when deployed into a stationary turret, the gun could traverse a full 360 degrees. Amphibious Main Battle Tank (SEAUn) The main battle tank for SEAUN is similar in size and appearance to a "futurized version" of a modern MBT, carrying a turret-mounted main cannon which appears to be between about 105 and 150mm in caliber, and at least one heavy machine gun. The vehicle is fully amphibious, and can also switch between treads for moving faster or over softer ground, and deployable mechanical legs for climbing over obstacles such as piles of debris, which would be impassible to the treads. Note that the walking legs appear to interfere with main turret traverse (though the remote machine gun turret on top can presumable still traverse), meaning it is essentially an assault gun or tank destroyer in walker mode. 119's Edge The SEAUn's Amphibious Main Battle Tank for its superior firepower, armor, and mobility. Exoskeleton Cyborg Commando (Nod) The Cyborg Commando was Nod's ultimate infantry unit during the second Tiberium war, and was almost completely invulnerable to infantry weapons- only heavy anti-armor and anti-vehicle weapons were really effective against them. The cyborg, however, had its own devastating weapons which allowed it to engage and destroy enemy tanks and walkers- even the mighty Mammoth Mk II- a plasma cannon developed from the captured alien AI known as the Tacitus- possibly based on Scrin technology. The plasma cannon, however, did not have the range to engage aircraft. Assault Exoskeleton (SEAUn) A group of cybernetic mercenaries in the employ of SEAUn use advanced combat exoskeletons, capable of defending against small arms fire. While they lack the raw armor or firepower of a tank, the exoskeleton is highly maneuverable, appearing to be equipped with a pair of jump jets, making it extremely difficult to hit with unguided heavy weapons. The armament of the of the exoskeleton includes a heavy machine gun for use against personnel, a grenade launcher and a multi-shot anti-tank missile launcher. 119's Edge The SEAUn exoskeleton is faster, but the cyborg commander carries a much more advanced and heavy weapons, and is more heavily armored. Edge: Cyborg commando. Special Vehicle Stealth Tank (Nod) The Stealth Tank is one of the deadliest weapons in the Brotherhood's arsenal, with versions seeing service in all four Tiberium Wars. The TWII version was a lightweight wheeled vehicle which was lightly armored, but very fast and, like all stealth tanks, equipped with an active camouflage system which makes it practically invisible until it fires its weapons, it which point the stealth generator is forced to power down. The vehicle is armed with missiles capable of engaging ground or aerial targets. Drone Walker (SEAUn) The Japanese government sent a number of combat drones controlled by the Sibyl System to support the SEAUn government in their war against the insurgency. These drones are bipedal walkers about 8-10 feet in height. The walker drones are armed with a minigun, as well as two side-mounted racks of anti-tank missiles. While lacking the armor and firepower of a tank, the drones are capable of maneuvering in place as tank would be incapable of entering. Note: While they are technically controlled by the Sibyl System, this match will take place before the SEAUn hacking of the system was known, and thus WILL support the SEAUn forces. 119's Edge Nod's Stealth Tank for its active camouflage. Helicopters Harpy (Nod) The Harpy is a light attack helicopter deployed by the Brotherhood of Nod during the Second Tiberium War. The craft is lightly armed with a pair of 30mm autocannons, but no missiles or rockets, meaning it was useful for reconnaissance and against infantry light armor, but was not effective against armor or structures, especially those armed with surface-to-air missiles. The Harpy is equipped with stealth technology, but some SAM systems, presumably heat seeking missiles, are still capable of tracking it. Drone Gunship (SEAUn) The SEAUn use a drone helicopter gunship in their Civil war against the insurgents. The helicopter is armed with a nose-mounted Gatling cannon, as well as as launchers for air-to-ground missiles. The helicopter uses two counterotating rotors, similarly to real-world CH-47 Chinook, to keep stable without the use of a tail rotor. While heavily armed, it is slow moving, and can be easily shot down even by infantry with anti-materiel rifles and man-portable SAMs. 119's Edge The SEAUn's Drone Gunship for its superior firepower. Fighters Banshee (Nod) The Banshee was an advanced fighter aircraft deployed by Nod during the Second Tiberium War, based on data from the captured alien AI, the Tacitus, and was presumably based on the Scrin Stormrider fighters later seen after the Scrin invasion in TWIII. The aircraft is armed with two plasma cannons capable of engaging aircraft (only in cutscenes in game, but capable of doing for the purpose of this match), as well as devastating even the heavily armored Mammoth Mark II walker. The craft, however, is also lightly armored, and has a limited range thanks to the demands of its plasma reactor. Drone Fighter (SEAUn) The SEAUn uses a drone fighter aircraft as their primary form of air power during the SEAUn Civil War. Similar aircraft are also used by the air forces of Japan under the Sibyl System. The drone fighters are armed with a rotary cannon of similar firepower to a 20mm weapon, and are capable of carrying ordnance on two underwing hardpoints, and may also have addition weapons capacity under the fuselage or in an internal weapons bay. These aircraft are known to carry singular, presumably air-to-air missiles or a cluster missile unit, which releases dozens of independently targettable "micro-missiles", each with a warhead about the equivalent of an RPG. With these cluster missiles, a single fighter can easily annihilate a large group of targets, such as an armored column. 119's Edge The Banshee carries powerful, advanced weapons, but it lacks the raw firepower of the SEAUn's Drone Fighter and its cluster missiles. =Explanations= Explanations Nod take the edges for experience- while the SEAUn military have ample experience in a civil war, the Brotherhood have engaged the multi-national coalition of the Global Defense Initiative multiple times, and, in spite of their defeats, they have still caused severe damage. The SEAUn, however, have more heavily armored and armed tanks, as well as more heavily armed aircraft, while Nod favors speed and stealth over firepower. This, however, gives Nod a definitive advantage in terms of tactics, as well as stealth, with their subterranean boring and active camouflage technology. Nod also have more highly capable commanders, including their leader, Kane, who is believed to have an IQ of 192, along with his generals, who have proven themselves capable of challenging GDI multiple times. As for logistics, Nod has attained great wealth from Tiberium, while the SEAUn is crippled by civil war. =Notes= This will be a large army vs army battle. =Battle= A large force of SEAUn military forces, including tanks and APCs rolled through a wide area of rice paddies, dry during this this season, surrounded by dense jungle. Drone fighters and helicopter gunships flew overhead Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard overhead. A squadron of Nod Banshee fighters flew in from overhead and fired their forward plasma cannons. The Banshees shot down to drone fighters, before diving down on the SEAUn column, firing bolts of superheated plasma at their enemies, burning through the armor of tanks and APCs, and incinerating infantry with a single bolt. A SE Asian Union drone fighter that survived the initial attack of the Banshees fired an air-to-air missile, which flew in at one of the Banshees at supersonic speeds and slammed into the tail of the advanced fighter. The wing of the Nod fighter was blown off, sending it spiraling into a rice paddy, where it exploded in a flash of flames as the plasma reactor overloaded. The Nod Banshees and the drone fighters dueled above, with aircraft going down on both sides, as a squadron of Harpy stealth helicopters flew below the fighters and opened up with their twin chainguns. 30mm shells perforated a pair of drone helicopters, shooting them out of the sky, before the cannon fire tore infantry to shreds and knocked out the lighter armored SEAUn Humvees, though the tanks and APCs were protected from their fire. The surviving drone gunships regrouped from the surprise attack, and fired cannons and air-to-air missiles at the Harpies. The heatseekers managed to lock on the helicopters in spite of their stealth. Several Harpies were shot down, one having the tail completely blown off by a missiles. As the aircraft fought above, on the ground, a group of Nod attack buggies drove in, firing their machine guns at infantry and Humvee. The SEAUN ground forces returned fire at the small raid group. A few SEAUN infantry fell to the Nod guns, but soon, the buggies drivers were killed by .50 BMG rounds from Humvee turrets, or even massed rifle fire, or else the vehicles were blown apart by the autocannons of APCs or picked off by drone gunship missiles. The buggies, however, were just a distraction, was made abundantly clear when a SEAUN was struck by a 90mm armor piercing shell in the rear armor and sent up in flames. Seconds later, two more SEAUN tanks were knocked out. The surviving tank crews turned their guns to the side to see a large group of Nod Tick tanks supported by infantry flanking them from the right. A SEAUn tank fired its main gun, the 120mm round blasting through the frontal armor of the tank, and setting off the remaining ammunition in the vehicle, resulting in explosion powerful enough to blow the turret clean off. SEAUn and Nod tanks traded fire with their main guns, destroying vehicles up and down the lines of both sides, as rockets fired by infantry-held launchers and missiles from SEAUN walkers and helicopters caused further destruction among the armored forces of both sides. While the Nod Tick tanks caused considerable damage, they were outgunned by the heavier SEAUn tanks. The final blow to the armored unit came when the drone fighters, having dealt with the Banshees, albeit at a loss of half their number, fired off their cluster missile units. Swarms of missiles flew in at the targets and detonated, covering the Nod forces in a sea of flames, destroying Tick tanks en masse. The few Nod vehicles that survived the air strike turned tail and retreated back to base. The SEAUN forces had held off the first wave of Nod forces, but they had not yet seen the greatest expression of Kane's fury.... Later that night The SEAUN advance continued into the darkness of night. They were now nearing the the village where Nod had set up their base in the region. Suddenly, the a whistling sound was heard in the sky, as several Nod Banshee fighters flew in. The Drone fighters turned to engage, firing their missiles. A few Banshees were brought down by the missile fire, but the superior number of Nod fighters turned the tide, shooting down the SEAUn drones one by one, before making diving attacks on the helicopters and ground forces. At the same time, a swarm of anti-tank missiles flew in from behind the SEAUn forces. SEAUn tanks and walkers exploded into flames left and right. As the missiles were fired, their point of origin materialized, a large force of Nod stealth tanks had managed to sneak in behind the SEAUn armor, cutting off any chance of retreat. The SEAUn armor tried desperately to shoot back, resulting in the loss of a few stealth tanks, however, as they did, a unit of Nod burrowing APCs burst from the ground on either side of the SEAUn forces. The APCs unloaded their troops, consisting mostly of squads of riflemen and rocket infantry, led by the pride of the Nods special forces: the cyborg commando. Rockets swarmed in at the surviving SEAUn vehicles, destorying them one after another, as Nod infantry fired on their SEAUn counterparts with rifles and underbarrel grenade launchers. As their comrades fell around them, a group of SEAUn personnel attempted to break out of the Nod trap, led by two SEAUn tanks and a special forces soldier in an armored exoskeleton. The tanks fired, knocking out two stealth tanks, as the exoskeleton fired its anti-tank missiles at a group of burrowing APCs, sending them up in flames and killing the Nod infantry surrounding them. The SEAUn push, however, was stopped when the Nod cyborg commando fired its experimental plasma cannon, superheated plasma melted through the armor of the two SEAUn tanks and incinerated the crew within, triggering an explosion of the tank's ammunition and fuel. The exoskeleton soldier fired his chaingun and grenade launcher at the cyborg commando, who dove behind a destroyed burrowing APC for cover. As the SEAUn exoskeleton reloaded, the cyborg commando got out from behind cover and fired his plasma cannnon, reducing the exoskeleton to a mass of twisted metal. Soon afterwards, the Nod forces overrun what little survived of the SEAUn forces. Winner: Brotherhood of Nod Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Brotherhood of Nod would win this battle because of their superior technology, particularly stealth and directed energy weapons. They also pointed out that SEAUn had difficulty with users of guerilla tactics, while Nod were experts at implementing these tactics on a global scale, with high-tech weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts